


Rivière Sauvage

by Bruniblondi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Rivière Sauvage…</p><p>… Ou comment Stiles Stilinski en est arrivé à mordre le cul –ferme et tonique- d'un inconnu…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivière Sauvage

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou, bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit!!
> 
> Voila, je suis rentrée de vacances, c'était trop bien, mais ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi ^^
> 
> Donc, j'ai passé 5 jours à Center Parc, ce qui m'a grandement inspirée. Je devais écrire un des bonus de CF, à la place j'ai écrit ça lol
> 
> Pour bien comprendre cet OS, je vous invite à regarder cette vidéo ^^  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALoRefuy54U
> 
> Je pense que vous allez vite vous rendre compte que j'ai écrit du grand n'importe quoi et je n'avais même pas l'excuse d'être droguée ou bourrée ou fatiguée, mais j'ai même pas honte looool
> 
> Bonne lecture :D

C’est une longue histoire. Ou une courte. Ça dépend de quel point de vu on se place. En fait, c’est une histoire assez drôle. Ou pas. Point de vu, blablabla.

Comment ? Oh, vous voulez que je vous raconte cette histoire ? Heu, oui, je suppose que je peux faire ça.

Avant de parler du superbe fessier –ferme et tonique- de l’inconnu, je dois d’abord vous parler de Stiles et Scott.

Stiles –non, ce n’est pas son vrai nom, mais si vous arrivez à prononcer le vrai, sans vous emmêler la langue et faire des nœuds à votre glotte, je vous donne une médaille. En chocolat !- et Scott se connaissent depuis… Dire qu’ils se connaissent depuis toujours serait un peu exagéré. Mais disons qu’ils se connaissent d’aussi loin que remontent leurs souvenirs et nous serons au plus proche de la vérité. Donc, nos deux compères sont amis. Plus que ça même. Frères de cœur. Avec pacte de sang et tout. Pour vous dire à quel point leur amitié est sérieuse.

Mais pour vous raconter l’histoire de la rencontre des dents de Stiles –et son visage entier, en fait- et du fameux postérieur, je n’ai pas besoin de remonter aussi loin. En fait, tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir pour comprendre, c’est que Stiles et Scott sont en vacances. Dans un Center Parc. Pour fêter la fait qu’ils ont survécu au lycée et qu’ils vont entrer à l’université en Septembre.

Center Parc. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ou ne regardent pas la télé –il y a plein de pub en ce moment- Center Parc est un centre de vacances familial. Un peu comme un Club Med, la plage et les GO en moins. Et beaucoup de mioches braillards en plus.

Enfin bref…

Petite description rapide du truc.

Donc Center Parc est un centre de vacances dédié aux loisirs pour toute la famille ou entre amis. Blablabla. Je vous laisse chercher sur notre ami Google et baver devant toutes les activités proposées. Parce que pour cette histoire, tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, c’est que le centre aquatique –ou Aqua Mundo-, l’eau est à 29°, en permanence. Hiver comme été. Et c’est là que nos deux compères ont choisi de célébrer la fin de quatre années de tortures en un lieu infernal, plus communément appeler « Lycée ».

Et ils se sont donnés pour mission de faire, au minimum, cinq cent fois la Rivière Sauvage en cinq jours. Et quand on connaît la Rivière Sauvage, on se dit qu’il faut être un peu malade sur les bords –au milieu aussi, en fait- pour vouloir en faire cinq cent.

Ne vous y trompez pas, la Rivière Sauvage est une attraction géniale. Quand on aime être ballotté dans tous les sens –comme dans des rapides-, être à moitié noyé sur plus de la moitié du parcours et sortir de là avec plus de bleus qu’après un combat avec Mike Tyson.

Le pied, je vous dis.

Et donc, Stiles est seul dans le bassin de départ. Seul parce que Scott –ce sale traitre !- l’a lâchement abandonné pour aller faire le joli cœur auprès d’une jeune fille brune, répondant au doux nom d’Allison. Ils ressemblent tellement à un couple Disney que Stiles en a des caries juste à les regarder. Du coup, il poursuit la mission seul. Après trois jours d’intense Rivière Sauvage, le jeune homme atteint le nombre respectable de deux cent trente-deux fois. Ce qui tendrait à prouver qu’il n’a pas forcément tous ces neurones en état de marche.

Tout ça pour dire que Stiles est seul dans le bassin de départ, attendant qu’un père de famille passe, avec son bébé de moins d’un an dans les bras –comment un parent responsable peut emmener un enfant aussi jeune dans ce genre de truc, ça le dépasse- avant de pouvoir s’élancer à son tour.

Stiles est un peu agacé parce que, peu importe la position qu’il adopte, il finit toujours par se déporter sur la gauche. En plein sur cette saloperie de mur. Celui avant même le premier virage. Ça l’énerve et son épaule et sa hache gauche ne seront plus jamais les mêmes.

Après trois jours et plus de deux cents Rivière Sauvage, Stiles est taclé –oui, on peut être taclé dans l’eau- par une masse énorme et fini encastré… Dans les fesses –fermes et toniques, je l’ai déjà dit non ?- d’un parfait inconnu.

Nous connaissons tous notre Stiles international, sa fâcheuse tendance à avoir toujours quelque chose dans la bouche et surtout, son cerveau qui lance des ordres à ses muscles sans réfléchir, ordres qui sont incompréhensibles au commun des mortels.

Que Dieu lui vienne en aide, mais quand son nez s’écrase sur ce qui ressemble à une fesse droite –c’est pas comme s’il avait le temps de vérifier-, il ne sait pas du tout ce qui lui prend, parce qu’il mord. Fort.

Bon, soyons, clair, les gens sont généralement compréhensifs quand vous leur rentrez dedans lors du parcours. Ou quand vous les écrasez contre les murs. Après tout, c’est la Rivière Sauvage. Mais quelque part, Stiles ne pense pas pouvoir se sortir de cette situation avec un sourire contrit et un « pardon ! » crié alors que l’eau l’entraine plus loin.

Le jeune homme se dit qu’il va probablement finir noyé par un homme en colère. Parce que merde ! Il a quand même mordu le cul d’un inconnu. Remarquez, ça aurait été celui d’UNE inconnue, ça aurait été pareil. Sauf qu’il aurait fini au poste pour agression sexuelle. Il a déjà de la chance qu’il n’est pas planté ses dents dans le derrière d’un enfant.

Argh, mon dieu, l’horreur !

C’est probablement parce qu’il est persuadé d’avoir signé son arrêt de mort qu’il est totalement éberlué par la réaction de l’homme. À tel point que Stiles manque de se noyer pour de vrai, au remous suivant.

Parce que l’homme a gémi.

Et pas un gémissement de douleur. Oh que non ! Un gémissement purement et totalement sexuel. Ça devrait être interdit de gémir comme ça, en dehors d’un porno. IN.TER.DIT ! Au moins pour la santé mentale de Stiles.

Parce que le cerveau du jeune déraille complètement. C’est probablement pour cette raison que, quand il atterrit dans le bassin d’arrivée –ce traitre de bassin avec des remous pire qu’au pied des chutes du Niagara et qui tente de finir le travail, si le parcours de la Rivière ne vous a pas tué. Ce bassin-là !-, il a du mal à retrouver où se trouve la surface.

Heureusement, une main forte s’enroule autour de son biceps et le sort de sa misère.

Après avoir crachoté et expulsé de son mieux l’eau qui s’est traitreusement infiltrée dans son nez et après être sorti du bassin, à moitié tiré par son sauveur, Stiles se retrouve face à un magnifique spécimen masculin.

Dieu merci, Center Parc autorise les shorts de bains. Pas juste les boxers ou les slips, mais les Shorts larges, ceux qui planquent plus ou moins les érections malencontreuses. Comme celle que se tape actuellement Stiles, sous le laser des yeux –bleu ? Vert ? Gris ? Huh ?- de l’inconnu.

L’homme le fixe de ses yeux à la couleur indéterminée et il y a quelque chose dans ce regard qui fait que Stiles a l’impression qu’il va se faire dévorer. De la plus sexy des façons qui soit.

               - Tu m’as mordu, grogne l’homme.

               -  Heu, ouais, désolé mec, je sais pas ce qui…, commence Stiles, embarrassé.

               - Tu m’as mordu le cul, le coupe l’autre, toujours en grognant.

               - Heu, ouais. Comme je disais, mec, je sais pas ce qui…

               - Derek, coupe encore l’homme. Pas mec.

Il faut quelques instants au jeune pour comprendre et il bafouille lamentablement :

               - S-stil-les.

               - Stiles, ronronne Derek. Une autre Rivière Sauvage ? Et cette fois, plante tes dents ailleurs que dans mon cul, sinon on va se faire virer pour exhibitionnisme.

Stiles ne peut s’empêcher de rougir en se laissant entrainer vers le bassin de départ par Derek.

Meilleures. Vacances. De. Sa. Vie !

 

Voilà comment Stiles Stilinski a mordu le cul de Derek Hale :D

**Author's Note:**

> #SorryNotSorry ^^


End file.
